The Road Successor
by Barzu
Summary: You know it's one of those days when you wake up in a vat, and a megalomaniac wants to use you as a weapon. For one guy, his favorite series becomes a reality when he finds himself stuck in the world of Street Fighter. And why does he know how to fight? Maybe Bison did more than he know. Rated M for occasion adult themes. Cause you know, it happens.
1. Prologue

**The Road Successor**

_I started this project in secret and now I'm revising it. This starts a little bit before Alpha 2, but has characters up to Third Strike already active._

-Prologue-

_Cold…pain…what is happening to me? I cannot remember…What was I doing? Am I dying? Is that why I feel pain?_

"Sir, Project Siranaq has awakened."

"Excellent."

_Siranaq…why does that name sound familiar? Wait…Project Siranaq? What's going on?!_

"There's a spike in his brain waves. He's panicking."

"I think he can hear us. Project Siranaq, calm yourself."

_That voice…it sounds…familiar too… he's calm…but…I can sense something…vile. Is this his presence? Such evil…how can he exist?_

"He's calming down, but the read out saying he's scanning you."

"What a novel little toy you are, Siranaq. You can sense my presence."

_Who are you?_

"I can tell by your probe that you're trying to figure out who I am? Well let me be blunt. I am your father, Siranaq. You were created from my DNA."

_Father? That…doesn't sound right…but I sense no deceit from his words._

"I can sense your apprehension, Siranaq. You're a very intelligent boy. Doctor, you may continue."

"At once sir."

"I will see you again soon, Siranaq."

_No…wait…don't…leave me to the pain…_

::::

_I'm awake again. My mind clearer than it was when I first awoke. I realized that I can't see anything. They have something over my eyes. I don't like this. I woke up and some evil man told me he was my father. But my father was dead. He died before I turned one. How can this man be him if I know he to be dead to begin with?_

_I think I'm confusing myself. He called me Siranaq. Wasn't that the name of the four guardians of Copy X? Why would he call me something out of a video game?_

_And Siranaq isn't my name. My name is…my name is…is…is…is…is…is…is…_

_Okay so I don't remember my name. So…Siranaq it is. _

_I can't feel my body. It's like I'm a floating brain. Wait Am I floating brain? That would explain a lot of things, and yet that thought freaks me out more than I care to admit._

_God, I've been here for a while haven't I? Like I feel like I've been here for months on end._

"Hey what's this?"

_Oh goody! People! And they can see me! But I can't see them! Fun! Maybe if I think REAL LOUD they'd get the message._

_THINK THINK THINK_

"It says here it's Project Siranaq. Another Bison clone? Kind of young though. He looks no older than sixteen."

_Hey a chick! Wait a second. Sixteen! I'm Twenty-Six! I did not live for over two and half decades for half of that not to count. Then again, this has been a strange set of circumstances._

"Hey, I think he's awake. This brain…thingy is going off the charts. He knows we're here."

_Give the man a prize! Now get me out of here! I'm tired not having a body._

"I think he's angry."

_I think you're an idiot._

"Let's free him. He might be a clone, but these notes suggest that the brainwashing wouldn't take."

_I love you woman! Now free me! Wait hold on, I can feel something. Gah, was I floating in Jell-O? This is revolting. It was probably the bad kind of Jell-O, the kind they reserve for creepy experiments. I think its apple. Apple Jell-O just sounds weird._

"Take off that helmet."

::::

The helmet and face apparatus came off and the boy coughed. The two other people looked shocked as the boy opened his eyes for the first time in a while.

"Oh…yuck…was that the reason why I couldn't talk? That thing was deep in my throat. I think I lost my gag reflex," The boy complained, his voice hoarse from misuse. "Gah! Turn off the light! It's like a thousand suns eating my eyes!"

"Oh right, sorry!" The lights went off, leaving the dim glow of the lab equipment.

"Thank you…" The boys eyes focused and he blinked. "…Charlie Nash and Chun Li Xiang? What the hell? What did that guy do to me?"

"You know who we are kid?" Charlie asked with a frown.

"I think I might be dreaming, or on some new drug," the boy said blinking. "Wait give me your hand."

"Why should I?"

"You can't physically touch things in dreams, I read. You perceive that you're touching something, but you never physically touch something in a dream."

"You think you're dreaming?" Chun Li asked confused.

"Either that or our mutual acquaintance did some freaky, supernatural bullshit and dragged me from my body across dimensions. I could hear you guys talking, you said I look sixteen right- oh jeez I'm naked in front of a woman." The boy blushed as his rambling died down. "Look my sanity aside, can we get out of here, and find me a pair of pants?"

"That sounds like a plan," Charlie said picking the boy up. "That enough contact for you?"

"I think I may swoon," the boy deadpanned. "Hold me tighter against your nice broad muscles you nerd." Chun Li laughed as she and Charlie left out of the labs. "I know I sound needy but can we stop by a burger joint too? I feel as if I haven't eaten in a while and the cow population has increased dramatically."

"Stop making me laugh, kiddo," Chun Li said trying to control her laughter.

"Only if Charlie reads me a bedtime story tonight."

"Don't make me drop you."

::::

"So…I was in a hidden lab somewhere in Hong Kong?" The boy questioned as he started on his next burger.

"Yep."

"Wow, that sucks," He said plainly. "You think that Bison would be flashier, with the size of his inflated ego."

"You seem awfully calm about that," Charlie said eyeing the boy.

"Oh, I got all my panic out when you guys were debating freeing me or not." The boy replied with a frown. "I was numb, couldn't move, and couldn't speak. All I had was my thoughts. And I got bored real quick. I think they were trying to do something with my brain. Before all this, I only knew English and Latin. Now I feel as if I can speak Chinese, Japanese, French, and Spanish."

"Can you tell us more about your situation?" Chun Li asked.

"Well…uhh…I'm trying to come to terms with that. Let me get back to you when I feel I can believe it myself."

"Kid we need answers."

"How can I give you straight answers when I don't even understand it myself? I don't even know what I look like!"

"Here," Chun Li gave the boy a large mirror.

He looked at himself in the mirror. "…Thank god, he was trying to feed me bullshit that I was his son. I look nothing like the Egomaniac. In fact I look like-"the boy blinked. Then looked at Chun Li. Then back at the mirror. "Fucking Bison and his disregard for cloning etiquette!"

"Seems like the kid caught on," Charlie chuckled.

"Okay…so…apparently Bison has the ability to steal souls from another dimension and stuff them into clones. Yep. That's what I'm going with." The boy said putting down the mirror.

Chun Li raised an eyebrow. "And why do you say that?"

"This body is a sixteen-year-old male clone of you. My mind belongs to a twenty-six-year old college student who liked to play video games." The boy deadpanned. "And for the life of me, I can't remember my own name! It's so annoying."

Charlie and Chun Li looked at each other, and then back at the boy. "Okay, say we believe you. How did you immediately recognize us?"

"Okay well, since we're going hypotheticals here, there's a series called Street Fighter that I played. It's a fighting game with an intricate plot. Starring any big name fighters you guys can list off the top of your heads and you two."

"Like Ryu?" Chun Li questioned.

"Fucking poster boy for the series, he's usually the first character in every game in the series and usually the go-to guy for crossovers." The boy explained. "And since Chuck is here, we're currently in the Alpha time line."

"What do you mean, since I'm here?" Charlie questioned. The boy gave him a look. "Oh."

"Yes oh. Be glad I like you though, and I hate Bison, I'll make sure you last past Alpha Three." The boy deadpanned.

"So let me get this straight," Chun Li began. "Our world is a video game in your old world, and you have knowledge of our world stuck in your head?"

"Pretty much," Then the boy frowned. "The problem I have is what he called me. "Project Siranaq". Siranaq was a villain from another game series, a bio-android called a Reploid. Tell me something. Is there two scientists named Doctor Light and Doctor Wily around, messing with robotics?"

"That's something we can look into for you," Charlie said with a frown.

"I get it, I scratch your back, you scratch mine, and then we don't look at the explosion as we walk away," the boy huffed. "I'll give you…time relevant information about Bison's organization. Future stuff is nice, but useless if we keep changing things."

"Deal," Chun Li said before Charlie could say anything.

"Also I need an identity. Cause you know…" He waved at himself.

"That can be arranged."

::::

"You serious right now?" The boy said, his eye twitching. Charlie was trying not to laugh at his expression. Chun Li was giving him an innocent look.

"What? We confirmed that yes, you were cloned from my DNA, how he got it we don't know, but still," She said, still annoyed by that prospect. "And you needed an identity."

The boy sighed. "Yeah you're right." He looked down back at the new identity he had.

_**Name: Huang Li Xiang**_

_**Age: Sixteen**_

_**Sex: Male**_

_**Nationality: Chinese**_

_**Relatives: Chun Li Xiang (sister)**_

"Well I can't say I hate the name. Brilliant Logic," Huang said with a grin.

"Don't let it go to your head," Chun Li commented.

"Says the woman named "Beautiful Spring"." Huang shot back. "So…uh…what now?"

"You need training, kid," Charlie said with a grin. "You need to be able to protect yourself."

"That being said," Chun Li continued with a grin. "We'll be seeing if you have any fighting skills at all and if you do, improve on them."

"…oh joy…" He didn't like their grins. Not one bit.

-End of Prologue-

_Huang means Bright_

_Li can mean "Reason/Logic" "Stand" "Dawn/Black"_

_Tell me what you think? Should I continue? I know I have two stories I started but I've hit a block with those two, and I really want to write SOMETHING._


	2. Chapter 1

**The Road Successor**

-Chapter 1-

Huang fidgeted with his clothes as he sat in the backseat of the vehicle Charlie and Chun Li got for their trip. "Is there a reason why you dressed me so…androgynously?" Huang asked unamused by his predicament. He was wearing a black tee-shirt with a red vest over it. Red shorts that didn't even reach the middle of his thigh, and underneath that black bike shorts. What made it worse was that he had long dark brown hair, just like Chun Li, and his body was so androgynous as it is, that he could be mistaken for her little sister. Not to mention his body hasn't hit puberty so he sounded either a feminine boy or a really tomboyish girl.

"Calm down," Charlie said grinning. "It's not like you're bothered by it, I can tell by the tone of your voice."

"That's because I'm positive Bison made this body so freaking androgynous so I could seduce men and women," Huang commented annoyed at that thought. "Added the fact that while he couldn't brainwash me, I bet he messed with my perception."

"Why do you think that?" Charlie asked worried.

"Because I'm not bothered by the prospect of being with a man," Huang replied bluntly. "And the other me that's either in a coma or dead was straighter than an arrow."

"Wow you are taking this whole situation well," Chun commented amused.

"You still haven't answered my question," Huang pointed out, "Where are we anyways, I think I blacked out on the plane ride."

"We're in India kid," Charlie told him.

"Oh. So we're going to see Dhalsim, right?"

"How the hell did you know-"

"I told you I know every character from the franchise. Dhalsim, a mystic from India, he's probably one of the few people on the planet that uses Yoga as fighting style, and he's blessed by the God Agni allowing him to breath fire and teleport at will," Huang rattled off with a grin. "He's also the most spiritual person on the Planet, and a really nice guy."

"Wow…" Chun Li was stunned. "It took us…what like weeks to get a profile on him, and you rattled off more information we had on him…wait does that mean you know EVERYONE's information and fighting styles?"

"Well…not everyone," Huang admitted. "Only long time fighters and my favorites, but I can identify a fighter instantly just by their looks. But if we're going to see him, we definitely need him on our side. Only he can deactivate Killer Bee."

"Who is that?" Charlie asked.

"One of Bison's Dolls," Huang said with a grimace. "She, along with twelve other girls are part of Bison's elite taskforce, and honestly…one of the few people on this planet Vega refuses to kill."

"Okay, you're going to have to explain that," Chun Li said turning to look at Huang. "Vega not kill a person?"

"Killer Bee is beautiful. Like…really beautiful. So much that Vega actually likes her enough to let her live." Huang explained. "If we can somehow get her and the other dolls out before-" Suddenly a thought occurred to him. "Oh shit. How did I forget that!"

"What is it?"

"There's a fighter that hates Shadow Law, and everything about them, but works for them, well not yet, but she will, because she'll get set up, and then shit happens," Huang said panicking. "The point is, we need to save her and her father to cut off a lot of shit that might happen in the future and we'll get a kick ass ally."

"Okay so where is she? Who is this person you're freaking out about?" Chun Li said pulling out her cellphone.

"Her name is Han Juri, right now she should be…er…fifteen? Hopefully not older because we're too late."

"Wait, Han…isn't that one of the Prosecuting Attorneys that's been building a case against Shadow Law?" Charlie asked.

"Charlie, turn this thing around! We need to save that man!" Huang ordered.

"What about Dhalsim? We were going to see him about you," Charlie asked as he quickly turned the jeep around and gunned back towards the airport.

"I got this, just keep driving," Huang muttered as he closed his eyes. 'Master Dhalsim…' he called out with his mind.

Surprisingly he got a response. 'Who are you little one? Why are you calling me with your mind?'

'My name is Huang Li, Master. My associates and I believe that I am a spirit misplaced by the cruelties of science and given form by those who would do life harm.' Huang replied honestly. 'We were heading your way, but there is a life we need to save. May we approach you about this matter another time?'

'Of course, little one,' Dhalsim replied. 'Do what you can. Your spirit is conflicted, hurting, but it's healing. I do not know what happened to you, but if your intention is good, then you need not worry.'

'Thank you for your kind words and wisdom, Master,' Huang thanked him before opening his eyes. "We're good guys."

"How do you know that?" Charlie asked.

"Master Dhalsim is a spiritualist, and a psychic. I called out to him with my mind."

"Huh…how about that…" Charlie muttered impressed.

::::

After another long flight, they found themselves situated in a hotel room in South Korea. Chun Li was talking to her superiors about the alleged threat on Prosecutor Han's life out on the balcony while Charlie and Huang sat inside.

"So what's the plan?" Charlie asked.

"It's simple, we protect the target," Huang said brushing his hair. "God I need a haircut…"

"We know that, but we don't know where they are and why," Charlie pointed out.

"Luckily for you, I'm a master tactician and planner," Huang said with a smile. "As it turns out, there's a martial arts tournament for teens this weekend that's open to all competitors. And if there's one thing I know about Han Juri is that no matter what her motivation is, she's vain about her skills. Actually, a lot of woman martial artists are, Charlie, you might want to remember that."

"Duly noted," Charlie said chuckling. "So I take you'll be entering this tournament? With no fighting skills?"

"I'm pretty sure I have them," Huang said dryly. "Bison likes his pawns combat ready yet expendable, which is why a lot of them are mindless. And I'm pretty sure Bison's men will be there as well."

"So what, you're putting yourself on the line for a girl you've never met?" Charlie asked confused.

"It wouldn't be the first time I did something for a pretty girl," Huang replied with a grin. "And besides, this is also a test to see if Bison knows I'm missing and if he has some sort of trigger to control me."

"You're playing a dangerous game," Charlie muttered.

"I know," Huang said tying his hair into a pigtail. "And if I know our favorite megalomaniac right, he's going to flip shit that his precious project got free, and switch the target from the Hans to me. Then all I need to do is lay low, and he'll be making mistakes left and right, making it easy for you guys to foil his plans."

"And when did you think up this plan?" Chun Li asked coming into the room.

"Oh while I was in the shower," Huang said with a grin. "Come on, we need to head down to the tournament site and register. Chun Li, I need you to come with specifically."

"Why is that?" She asked confused.

"Why to enter your lovable baby brother into the tournament to test well he is of course! You being one of the strongest women to walk the earth, they'll instantly recognize you and publicity will rise!" Huang said getting dressed in a blue Chinese silk shirt with a gold trim, black gi pants and slippers.

"You've been doing that a lot lately," Charlie commented. "It's like you don't have a shred of shame in you."

"I thought I did," Huang said cheerfully. "Then I realized it might be hereditar-" Huang ducked a kick from a blushing Chun Li. "Wow I do have some skills."

"Shut up and let's go." She muttered dragging Huang by his arm while Charlie laughed. Some things you don't need your friends knowing.

"Bye Charlie!" Huang said cheerfully.

::::

Just like Huang said, as soon as they made the scene down at the arena, all eyes were on her. Hushed whisperings and wide eyes as the World Strongest Woman made an appearance with a teen in tow.

"M-Ms. Chun Li, it is an honor to meet you," the promoter said with a smile. "What brings you down here?"

"Well I wanted to see some of the up and coming fighters," Chun Li said with a smile, playing her role instantly. "I want see if I'll have any competition soon or not. I'm also here to sign my litter brother up for the competition."

A hush fell over the stadium where a lot of the competitors were scoping out their competition. "Y-Your little brother?"

Chun Li nodded and side stepped to allow Huang to speak. "Hello…m-my name is Huang Li," he said timidly, playing his role too. Huang told Chun that they need to contrast in public for the guise to work. "My sister w-wants to test if I'm ready for the next tournament circuit."

"My little brother is a bit shy," Chun Li said sighing. "But he wants to be a martial artist, so he needs to see what he's up against."

"I see, and what style does he practice?" the promoter asked.

That was a big question, Chun Li realized, but by the look in Huang's eyes, he knew what style he uses.

"I-I use a different style t-than my sister," Huang began nervously. "I-I use Muay Thai and Tae Kwon Do."

"Outstanding! And you can use both of those styles together?"

"Y-yes."

"Then allow me to sign you up myself! I want to see what the brother of the World Strongest Woman can do!" The promoter filled out the information while Chun Li helped. Huang eyed the crowd who were whispering to themselves and looking at them.

'There,' Huang thought with a mental grin. 'I recognize that hair anywhere.' Staring right at him with a frown was Han Juri, next to her was her father, Prosecutor Han. Huang made his eyes widen and he shied away from her "intense" stare. His eyes soon met another as he recognized that man anywhere. 'Vega? You got to be kidding me.'

"And done," The promoter said with a grin. "The tournament is this weekend, starting at Six PM. You can come down here tomorrow if you want to test your skill in an exhibition match."

"Oh?" Huang asked interested.

"They're set up so that participants can get a friendly spar in and loosen up before the big night," The promoter explained.

"I-I see."

"Come along, Huang," Chun Li said with a small smile. "You can size up the competition another time." Huang nodded and they left, knowing two pairs of eyes were watching them leave.

::::

"So how'd it go?" Charlie asked when they returned.

"Oh they bought it, hook, line, and stinker," Huang replied with a grin. "Not only was Han Juri was there with her dad, you wouldn't believe was standing off to the side watching sis's every move."

"Oh?" Chun Li asked confused. "There was someone else?"

"Yeah, but you probably wouldn't of recognized him without his famous mask," Huang said as he covered his face with one hand.

"Vega is here too?!" Charlie exclaimed.

"Oh yes, he was in the crowd, probably sizing up any potentials for Shadowlaw," Huang said with a grin. "All the players are set," Huang said as he sat down on the bed. "Vega is probably reporting his findings to Bison right now, Han Juri has targeted me as a potential threat in this tournament, and I get to show off my mad skills that were installed into me by a man who was so evil, his good side became a woman."

"Wow really?" Chun Li asked.

"Look up a woman in Italy named Rose. She's Bison's better half. Literally."

::::

Bison growled as he listened in on the report Vega was giving him. "And you're sure it was Project Siranaq with Chun Li?"

"Indeed. I recognize his beautiful face anywhere. What struck me as odd was his demeanor."

Bison anger subsided for a bit. "Explain."

"He was timid, shy, almost as if he was afraid of his own shadow," Vega explained. "But his instincts did not die, as he immediate searched the room for his perceived strongest foe."

"And who pray tell was his target?" Bison asked interested.

"Why Prosecutor Han's daughter of course," Vega said amused. "He immediately recognized her as a threat and when their eyes met, he panicked and looked away, afraid. But I could tell by his stance. He was excited, as if he wanted to fight her right then and there. It was such a beautiful thing."

Bison chuckled then laughed. "Excellent! Try to get to Project Siranaq and see if you can…persuade him to come home."

"As you wish, Lord Bison."

::::

Chun Li panted as she looked at her opponent incredulously. "Are you freaking kidding me right now?"

Huang looked at her with a smile on his face, tired, "What did I tell you?"

Charlie stood off to the side, his jaw slightly ajar, "What the hell kid…"

It was like Huang told them; Bison liked his tools combat ready. As such when he asked Chun Li for a spar, she was surprised to see how good he was. It was like fighting Sagat but much more agile.

While Huang lacked the ability to project Ki, he could deliver lightning fast kicks and knees just as fast as Chun Li, and could match her Hyakuretsukyaku blow for blow. His Bao Chushou as he called it allowed him to deliver a flying kick that knocked his opponent's into the air. His Bao Qie was an attack similar to Charlie's Flash Kick, and his Bao Yu was a three hit striking technique that cut through the air.

"So, do I pass?" Huang asked with a yawn.

"Yeah, you're good," Chun Li said yawning as well. "That's enough for tonight. Tomorrow, you need to impress the crowd with your skills."

"Not only that," Huang said frowning. "I need to be on a look out for Vega."

"Is it creepy you know how Bison operates?"

"It's only creepy when you're not the one thinking like he does."

::::

The next day, the Li siblings found themselves down at the stadium. It was really packed now, as people came down to see the hopefuls of tomorrow's tournament.

"W-wow, I'm actually nervous," Huang said with real emotion and not the faked one he put on yesterday. "I didn't think it'll be this many people…"

"Welcome to the minor leagues," Chun Li said with a grin. "Once you get older, the venues get smaller or bigger depending on the scope of things."

"Y-yeah…" Huang scanned the crowd. "Holy-"

"Huang," Chun Li warned.

"I wasn't going to cuss," He muttered embarrassed that she scolded him. "We got some big hitters in the crowd watching today alone."

"Like who?" Chun Li asked as she scanned the crowd.

"Twelve o'clock, seven foot Russian. That's the Red Cyclone, Zangief," Huang muttered. "At two o'clock we got old man Gen. God even at this distance he scares me." Huang shivered. He did not want to piss of one of the few practitioners of the true Assassin Fist.

"Master Gen is here?" Chun Li asked amazed.

"Yeah…Eight o'clock is Vega, looking smug as usual. Seven, we have…holy…Eagle." His jaw dropped.

"What?"

"Eagle, one of the original ten, and one of three scariest brits in the world, what in god name is he doing here?" Huang said shocked.

"Original Ten?"

"One of the competitors from the first Street Fighter tournament," Huang explained. "He was hired to defeat Sagat, and that didn't turn out so well."

"Wow, you're like a walking book of knowledge," Chun Li said amused. "Looks like you're up."

"Wasn't paying attention, who am I fighting?" Huang asked stretching.

"A Kid named Yang Lee, from China," Chun Li said.

"…Oh boy…"

::::

Huang nervously stepped into the ring where a young Yang waited on him. "H-hi." Huang greeted

"Are you sure you want to fight here?" Yang asked with a raised eye brow. "You look like you're going to pass out."

"Wasn't expecting this many people," Huang replied honestly. "But I'm here…let's have a good match."

"Likewise."

They looked at the announcer and nodded.

"The sixteenth exhibition match, Huang Li Xiang vs Yang Lee! Begin!"

Yang wasted no time rushing Huang down, using his Kaihou to close the gap. Little did he know that Huang knew his style in and out. As soon as his dash ended, he was caught by surprised as Huang delivered several fast kicks before launching him with a Bao Chushou. While Yang was in the air, stunned by his opponent's quick counter, Huang took a move out of his sister's book and delivered a Tenshoukyaku on the falling Yang. They both landed, Yang out cold, and Huang grinning.

"W-Winner! Huang Li Xiang!" Huang bowed to the fallen Lee Brother, and got off stage.

"How was that?" Huang asked nervously.

"Not bad…you read his attack and made him pay for it," She praised. "But that last bit was a bit much…"

Huang blinked. "Y-Yeah it was actually. I didn't want to knock him out, and I thought he could take it…" He looked down ashamed.

"Oh don't get all depressed…look at me." Chun Li forced him to look at her. "You're a marital artist now, and you should realize that most fights don't end with people surrendering. You capitalized on his mistake and you put him down. You weren't trying to kill him were you?"

"N-No, of course not!"

"Then you're fine." She said huffing. "Honestly you can act so mature and then you have these random bouts of actually acting your age."

Huang smiled. "I wonder when you'd act yours." He got cuffed in the back of the head for that. "Ow!"

"You deserved that," Chun Li said smiling at his pain.

-End of Chapter 1-

_Huang Li's Moves:_

_Bao Chushou – Panther Shot, basically his version of the "rising" attacks like the Shoryuken, except he kicks._

_Bao Qie – Panther Cut, basically another rising kick move, except more like the Flash Kick._

_Bao Yu – Panther Rain, an attack similar to Yang's Tourouzan, except with…Kicks, seeing the pattern here? _

_If Huang was an actual character, he'd be like Elena, specializing in Kicks and using no punches. But that might change later._

_Also notice the nod to the other Muay Thai fighters? Sagat is the Tiger, Adon is the Jaguar, and Huang is the Panther, which is a nod to the theme I'm setting up for him._


	3. Chapter 2

_**The Road Successor**_

_**-Chapter 2-**_

Huang groaned as he realized he couldn't sleep. He had won quite a few matches in the exhibition matches, but most importantly, he got Juri's undivided attention. He knew how good the Korean girl was, and he knew what little things to do that pushed her buttons. Why wouldn't he, she was his main in his other life.

But that was in the past. In the present, he reiterated to himself mentally that he couldn't sleep. He looked over to the digital clock on the nightstand.

_'Only One A.M.? God I thought my insomnia wouldn't follow me here,'_ he thought annoyed as he rolled out of bed. He looked over to his roommate, Charlie, who was out like a light._ 'Heh, fly boy enjoys not having a CO barking at him doesn't he?'_ He chuckled to himself and left the room. He walked down the hallway to an elevator and headed up to the roof. _'Maybe some cold air would help? It was stuffy in that room…'_

Stepping on the roof, he felt the cold air hit his skin and he shivered a little, as his mind awoke more. He took a few steps away from the door to look out at the city. It was nice during the day and beautiful at night. _'Now that I think about it…this was the best thing that could have happen to me…I would've never gotten see places like this back in…back in **his** body. I need to accept that Huang is who I am now…'_ a few tears threatened to fall from his eyes. '_I've tried to put it off, but I can't. Not anymore. **He's** dead, and **he's** not coming back.'_

Suddenly he heard a voice from behind him, "Oh…why the long face, Project Siranaq? Or is it Huang Li now?" Huang knew that voice.

He turned around to see Vega in all his glory behind him. "W-Who are you?" Huang asked nervously, playing his role again.

"Come now," Vega said smoothly, "I'm not here to fight you, in fact I merely want to talk, Siranaq…" Huang found himself rooted as he could feel Vega's bloodlust. It was strong, very strong. He shivered as the man got closer. "This fear you're displaying is so…exquisite…beautiful. You know your place Siranaq…"

"W-what do you want with me?"

"I want you to come back home, Siranaq," Vega said running a finger across Huang's chin. "Your father has been ever so worried."

"F-Father? Y-you must be mistaken, sir, my f-father died and l-left my sister and I by ourselves," Huang replied.

"Is that what that woman told you?" Vega asked then tsk'd. "Why would you believe such dreadful lies…" Huang said nothing, too afraid for real at this point. "_Activate Shadow Law: Aquillas_."

Suddenly Huang's fear disappeared, along with his control of his body. His eyes glazed over and Vega smiled. _'Holy shit I knew it! I freaking knew it! God damn blasted Command word to control my body to do things. Fucking called it! Ha, Charlie owes me a twenty spot...wait this is bad, need to break free.'_

"Siranaq," Vega began sternly. "What is your purpose?"

"To serve Master Bison and devour his enemies." Huang's body said automatically.

"Good…" Vega grinned as he contemplated something. Meanwhile Huang growled and tried to get his body back under control. Vega raised an eyebrow as a familiar purple aura surrounded him. "Psycho Energy, Siranaq? You're full of surprises." Vega eyes widen as the glazed look the clone had disappeared.

"Never…do that…again…" Huang said, his eyes glowing with power.

"You're stronger than you look," Vega said impressed. "You threw off the command code and released your inner power. Simply beautiful…"

Huang looked at his glowing body. He could feel the energy flowing though him. He relaxed and the energy dissipated. "What do you want, Vega?"

"I want you to kill Chun Li and Charlie Nash," He said simply, not surprised that Huang knew him now. He assumed that when he activated the command word, memories of his commanders appeared. It wasn't like he knew them because of some other arbitrary reason. "They have become ugly in my eyes."

"Yeah…that's not happening unless I push them out the window or something," Huang said sighing. "They're still stronger than me, and if, and a big if, I were to kill them, I want it to be artistic and symbolic."

Vega went stiff at that. "Artistic?"

"Yeah…like just killing them would be boring. It has to be beautiful, memorable, and artistic that would be etched in the minds of those who see for generations," Huang said his eyes glowing violet. "It can't be mundane; it'll be a waste of time and skills." Huang blinked as he saw a look in Vega's eyes. "Uhh…Vega…you okay?"

"You are such a beautiful person," Vega said with a grin. Huang suppressed a shiver. "Very well…I'll let you handle that on your own…"

"As you command?" Huang offered confused as Vega grabbed his face, and leaned down. "Vega?" Huang squeaked. His eyes widen as Vega began kissing him. _'Holy shit he's kissing me, why is he kissing me, he's not bad actual- **WHY IS HE KISSING ME?!**'_ His mind went blank as Vega stopped and moved away.

"Let that be a blessing from me to you," Vega said with a smirk. "You shall kill beautifully and only beautifully, understand?" Huang nodded. "Good..." And with that Vega disappeared like a ninja. Huang blinked for a moment and as if on autopilot, went back down to the rooms.

Instead of going back to Charlie's room, he went to Chun Li's. He opened the door, as he had a key to it, went inside and sat on her bed.

"H-Huh? Huang? What time is it?" She awoke confused.

Huang looked at the clock, "Three A.M."

"Why aren't you sleeping?"

"I couldn't sleep."

"What do you want?" At this point, Chun Li was getting annoyed.

"Vega made out with me." Chun Li's brain stopped cold.

"Excuse me?"

"Vega locked lips with me." Huang repeated.

"…What?"

"I'm glad he didn't use tongue," Huang said calmly.

She turned on the lights and turned him to look at her. His eyes were blank.

"Oh my god, Vega caught you flat-footed and all he did was make out with you?!" Chun Li asked shocked.

"Oh…there was the part where he activated the kill command on me and asked me to kill you and Charlie, but that shit didn't fly. But then he made out with me, and he's surprisingly good."

"How are you feeling?"

"Mortified and oddly aroused." Chun Li groaned.

"No about the Kill Command?"

"Vindicated and annoyed. Glad it was a one-time deal…I knew it."

"Knew what?" She asked confused.

"You sleep in the nude."

"You don't seem bothered by it," She noted.

"Actually I'm pissed. I want to do it too, but you stuck me in the room with Fly Boy," Huang commented annoyed.

"Well strip and get into bed with me," Chun Li commanded.

"Excuse me?"

"Do you really want the last thought before you go to bed was the thought of a creepy Spaniard making out with you? Besides I'm alright with this only if you behave."

"You make a good argument, woman lady." Huang took off his nightwear and jumped into her bed as Chun Li turned off the lights. "Thank you, Chun Li."

"No problem."

There was silence.

"Chun Li, why is your hand there?" Huang squeaked.

"I had always wondered what it'd be like if I was guy, and now I know." Chun Li said impishly.

"You know this is incestuous right?" Huang deadpanned.

"You're a clone of me. If anything, this is masturbation." She rebuked.

"…and you tell me to behave…"

"What are you doing?" Chun Li was the one to squeak this time.

"Masturbating."

::::

The next morning Charlie looked at the flushed faces of the Li siblings. They were in the hotel dining room eating breakfast.

"Do I even want to know?"

"No…no you don't," Huang groaned while Chun giggled. "Anyways, Vega isn't going to bother us in the near future."

"How do you know that?" Charlie asked.

"We talked last night," Huang deadpanned. "He activated that Kill word I told you about, I broke free of it, and somehow unlocked my inner energy, and it's definitely not Ki. Then he ordered me to kill you two. I told him no as I know I can't beat you two, unless I somehow trick you to jump out the window, and then he made out with me." Charlie was drinking his orange juice. "Was". Huang grabbed a napkin and wiped his face while Chun Li laughed. "Try pulp less next time…please. Also you owe me twenty bucks."

"He made out with you?!" Charlie exclaimed when he stopped choking. He ignored the part where he owed money.

"He gave me his blessings to kill beautifully," Huang said sarcastically. "I didn't know blessings included make out sessions with assassins."

"You had one hell of the night," Charlie commented amused. "Well, while you two were talking this morning, I got a call from our superiors. I'll be escorting Prosecutor Han and his Wife so I have to go down and see them." With that Charlie got up and left.

Chun Li looked at the unamused Huang who was still wiping his face. "Come on, Huang. Let's get you in the shower. I doubt your opponents would take it easy on you if you smelled of Vitamin D."

"I'd be the healthiest fighter on the mat," Huang supplied helpfully. "Can I take the shower alone though?"

"No."

"Well I can't complain, but I tried."

::::

Six hours later, they were once again at the Arena. He was not nervous this time as taking a nap after…activities tend to loosen people up. Once it hit six thirty, the tournament was underway. And under forty minutes alone, most of the competitors were eliminated only leaving four people left.

"Wasn't this tournament exciting?!" The MC said hyping up the crowd. "And now we're down to our four competitors! Allow me to introduce them to you one more time!' The crowd went wild.

"Hailing from China, we have Yun Lee, the nephew of he infamous Lee from the First Street Fighter Tournament!" Yun grinned as the crowd cheered for him.

"Next, hailing from Japan, we have Kanzuki Karin, the heiress of the Kanzuki Zaibatsu!" Karin curtsied as the crowd cheered for her as well.

"A mysterious underdog, backed by his sister Chun Li; Hailing from China as well, Huang Li Xiang!" Huang Li bowed with a smile.

"And finally, a hometown hero! Hailing from your very own South Korea, Han Juri!" Juri smirked at Huang as if to say 'you're mine'. The crowd cheered the loudest for her.

"Alright before we do the pairing, let's hear from the competitors," The MC said. "Tell us, Yun, what was your reasons for getting this far."

"Well, I can't lie to you," Yun said with a grin. "I want to fight the guy who cleaned my brother's clock so well yesterday." As Yun said this, he looked at Huang.

"Sounds like you've found a rival!" The MC went over to Karin. "And how about you, Karin?"

"My family has always been winners, and in Martial arts, only one winner will be decided after all. I want to test myself against the boy who trained with the World Strongest Woman." Karin said leering at Huang.

'What the hell? I knew I painted a target on me, but this is ridiculous?!'

"Wow, Huang is not favored by his peers," the MC said amused. "And speaking about Huang; Tell us Huang, why do you fight? When we saw you the other day, you were shaking in your slippers!" The crowd laughed a little at that.

"I've never had to fight in front of such a huge crowd before," Huang answered honestly. "It's a little daunting, but I got used to it. And why I fight? I honestly don't know…maybe it's to make my sister proud of me…maybe I just want to find a purpose in life…I know I won't find the answer today, so I'll keep fighting until I understand."

"Wow! How profound and deep from someone so young!" The MC said impressed. "And Finally Juri, what has been your motivation throughout this tournament?"

"Not to sound like a broken record, but I want to fight Huang," Juri said with a smirk. "He seems like he'll actually give me competition."

"I can feel the love from you three, really," Huang groaned. "At least take me out to dinner first."

Yun chuckled while Juri and Karin grinned.

"And there you have it folks, our final four competitors! In just a few minutes, the first Semi-Finals match will be commencing! First up, Yun Lee versus Han Juri, and then Kanzuki Karin Vs Huang Li Xiang!"

The four competitors bowed and left the stage to go into the locker room. "Hold up guys," Huang said stopping the other three. "Look uh…I want to be completely honest with you all. I didn't enter this tournament to win."

"Wait what?" Karin asked shocked. Yun and Juri looked shocked as well. "Well why you entered in the tournament?"

"I'm working closely with Interpol," Huang admitted. "And Shadow Law has targeted someone very dangerous to them and we suspect they may try something near the end of the tournament."

"My father," Juri gasped as she realized who he was talking about.

"Bingo. I flew all the way from India to save him, Juri." Huang admitted. "By making it this far in the tournament, I've also drew their attention and hopefully they'll focus on me instead of him."

"What makes you so important to criminal scum like Shadow Law?" Yun questioned.

Huang held out his hand and a dark energy flowed through it surprising the three teens, "Let's just say they weren't nice to me and I escaped before they could make me brainless."

"So…why are you telling us this?"

"I don't want you guys getting mad at me if I have to throw the fight," Huang said bluntly. "Winning is nice and all, but not at the cost of people's lives."

Yun nodded, "I understand man. Thanks for telling us."

"You're trying to save my father," Juri said with a smile, causing Huang's heart to skip. She looked really pretty. "I won't hold it against you."

"IF you do," Karin said, "You'll get a rematch from us, no questions ask."

"Thanks for understanding," He said with a nod. "Other than that, let's have fun with this." He said with a grin.

"Will Han Juri and Yun Lee report to the arena," the MC called out.

"Good luck you two," Huang said as they went out into the arena. He was about to follow when Karin grabbed his arm. "Yes?"

"Are you a mercenary?" She asked. "Because if you are, I would like to ask for your services if you can really deal with Shadow Law."

"I'm not a mercenary," Huang began. "But I'd probably help anyways, I have a bone to pick with them and if helping you means getting one over on them, then that's a bonus."

::::

"Hey," Yun said to Juri as they made it back to the arena. "Do you actually believe that guy?"

"As much as I'd like to disbelieve him," Juri said with a frown. "That energy he let loose, it felt..._wrong._" Being a Ki adept meant that she could feel the flow of energy of another being pretty easily, and that energy Huang used. It felt dark, psychotic, evil. But sensing past that, she could feel him and that what made her believe him. His own life force felt bright, cheerful, and...dare she think it, attractive? "Added to the fact that my father had been targeted by them before…"

"It makes his story more believable…right…" Yun sighed as he stood across from her.

"Are you two ready?"

"Ready? I'm totally pumped! I love a good fight!" Yun said moving into his stance.

"Let's have some fun, shall we?" Juri suggested getting into her stance as well.

"Let the Semi-Final Match between Han Juri and Yun Lee…Begin!"

Off to the side Karin and Huang watched the fight with great intensity.

"Who do you think will win?" Karin asked not taking her eyes off the fight. She could see why they made it to the Semi-Finals as they traded blows. Yun's style clashing against Juri's Tae Kwon Do.

"Juri is going to win," Huang said watching the fight as well as Juri delivered an impossible spin kick to launch Yun back.

"Why do you say that?" Karin winced as Yun got up and seeming sprung across the stage, striking Juri with his fist.

"Juri has the power and the speed to back up her techniques," Huang explained. "She's a fellow practitioner of Tae Kwon Do, so I know how powerful her kicks are potentially. Then there's Yun's style. It's similar to his brothers except Yun goes for stopping power over precision and speed like Yang. The one flaw to Yun's style is that his movement is ridged and Juri's is more fluid. She can move around his attacks and punish them easily." As he explained Juri delivered a Ki charged kick to the ribs of Yun, followed by another spin kick, only faster.

"That's…pretty accurate," Karin nodded impressed.

"All it takes is one move to see how a style is," Huang commented. "Though I haven't seen your style at all. In fact I didn't watch any of the other matches on purpose."

"Why not?" She asked confused. She could tell that he was great at analyzing other people's fighting styles.

"I like surprises." Karin rolled her eyes as Juri finished off Yun with a throw.

"I thought the answer would be just as deep as your analysis skills were," Karin said dryly. "Then you suddenly reminded me that you're a boy."

"I wish people noticed I was a boy," Huang muttered. "I'm tired of older guys leering at me. I mean, I'm flattered and all…"

Karin eyed him, "You know now that you mentioned it, I really didn't know you were a boy until they announced it."

"I'll probably never look like a normal boy unless I resort to drugs," Huang said frowning. "Not that it matters, I'm undeniably cute to both sexes. Works out for me, I guess…"

"Resigned to your fate?"

"More like I'm Genre Savvy."

::::

Meanwhile Chun Li was infinitely glad that her brother was such an egg head. She refused to call him a tactician or master anything, not after how many times he's flaked out on her on the weirdest things.

That and somehow they became incestuous fuck buddies. She's definitely not telling anyone that.

Using the knowledge granted to him by resisting the kill command, he was able to point out how they planned on assassinating the Prosecutor and his wife. After getting command of the local police she was able to round-up most, if not all of Shadow Law's assassins. After interrogating one of them, she found out that Vega wasn't leading this attack, but another.

'Great, another thing he was right about. He's probably going to be smug about it for a while.' She groaned.

::::

Huang fought the urge to fist pump. Karin watched her opponent twitch for a moment. "What's wrong?"

"You know that feeling when you tell someone exactly what's going to happen, and they don't believe you, and then they find out you were right?"

"I get that feeling a lot," Karin replied with a smile. "Why?"

"I just got it…and it felt good." Huang said as he stood across from her.

"Are you two ready?"

"I plan on winning," Karin said with a grin, getting into her stance.

"I'd hate myself more if I didn't try," Huang said getting into his stance.

"If both participants are ready," The MC said with a grin. "Let the Semi-Final Match between Kanzuki Karin versus Huang Li Xiang Be-" before he could finish and much to Karin and Huang's surprise, he was interrupted by a punch that sent him flying.

The Mic was grabbed by the person who delivered that punch, "Alright kiddies, shows over. I want both of you to come with me."

"Aww come on," Huang growled, stomping his feet. "Why you gotta cockblock Balrog? Why you gotta be that guy?!"

"I'm going to be a lot more if you don't surrender," As he said this, a lot of the fans were panicking, fleeing the scene. In almost no time flat, the stadium was almost empty. Almost. "Hey I recognize you! You're that brat Bison spent a lot of money on to create the greatest assassin."

"Oh goody, you're going to say that lovely phrase too," I groaned as I stood across from him. "Cause Vega already tried. Didn't work, but it did do something else."

Balrog looked confused at first. Vega already used the command already and it didn't work? He shook his head, _'Pretty boy always messing up,'_ he thought annoyed. "What did it do?"

Suddenly a dark, corrosive power was felt throughout the stadium, as Yun and Juri made it back to the arena. Huang was covered in a dark aura, his face etched with a smile that wasn't pleasant. The Shadow Law enforcers backed down in shock and fear as they recognize that power.

"Why it awaked my own well of Psycho Power of course," Huang said cheerfully. "I'm going to offer you once chance to surrender Balrog, because I think you're a…slightly intelligent man."

"I ain't afraid of you, runt!" Balrog said glaring at the boy.

Huang chuckled, "I was hoping you would say that…"

-End of Chapter 2-


	4. Chapter 3

_**The Road Successor**_

-Chapter 3-

Charlie cursed as he took out another Shadow Law goon. He was seriously getting annoyed. Why did they send a small army to kill two people? Where were Chun and Huang? And why were there more idiots coming his way?

"For the love of-"Charlie curse was cut off as a mountain of a man suddenly burst through a side door and grabbed one of the goons and body slammed him.

"Do not worry Comrade," The man said as the Shadow Law goons took a step back. "The Red Cyclone will assist you!"

"Oh ho," another voice said, and from the broken door came an old man. "When my student came asking for a favor, I did not realize it would include festivities."

"Who are you two?" Charlie asked on guard.

"I am Zangief," the mountainous man said as Charlie recognized him. The current champion of the Russian Wrestling circuit.

"I am Gen," The old man introduced himself. "I may be old, but it would be my pleasure to assist a friend of Little Chun Li."

"I hope I am not interrupting anything," a British voice said knocking out a few goons coming in from another direction.

"Ah Comrade Eagle," Zangief said with a smile. "It is good to see you again."

"I haven't had this much fun since I fought Sagat," Eagle said spinning two batons around.

Charlie smiled. Things were looking up.

::::

Meanwhile a standoff was happening down in the arena. Balrog and his men versus three martial artists and one Psycho-Charged clone.

"Well Balrog?" Huang asked with a grin. He reigned in the Psycho Energy so it only appeared as wisps floating off his body. Huang eyes widen as he moved his head to the side to dodge a vicious dash punch by the African American Boxer. His smile widen as he planted a foot into the man's ribs pushing him away. "Good…" He moved into this stance, Psycho Energy still flowing through his body. "Let's see if you're worth every cent, _piyan._"

With that said, Balrog sneered and began throwing vicious punches left and right while Huang tried to dodge and block most of them. Meanwhile Karin, Juri, and Yun were making short work of the Shadow Law grunts who decided to attack them. Yun smirked as he delivered power blows to these so called "terrorists" and laid them flat. "Is it me or is this way to easy?"

Karin paused in her attack long enough to switch directions and smash another goon in the face. "How do you mean?"

"These guys aren't even a threat to us," Yun pointed out, noting that some of them were backing away from him and Juri, who was taking no prisoners it seems.

"Oh I can answer that," Huang said as he flipped over Balrog, and delivered a punishing kick to his spine making him stumble forward and curse him. "These guys are a part of Balrog's unit. They're primarily higher paid thugs with some muscle. They're nothing like Shadow Law's main assault unit. If anything, they're just pawns that Balrog throws at a problem until it's solved."

"Shut it," Huang head rattled as he took a turning punch to the face.

Huang flipped away from the irate boxer, shaking his head, "Punching me in the head doesn't make it any less true, I actually feel sorry for you. With the amount you make, you could get much better."

"Don't give him any ideas!" Yun said knocking out another two.

"I'm just saying…" Huang grumbled before pressing onto the attack, showering Balrog with a flurry of kicks.

"Ha, is that all you got kid? I expected more from a clone of a cop!" Balrog jeered. That made the other three known fighters stop cold.

'_Clone?'_ They looked at Huang who looked mildly annoyed. Scratch that, he looked down right furious at Balrog's words. He wanted to be seen as normal. He mentally admits using the Psycho energy in front of people wasn't the best way, but all he had to do is admit that Shadow Law experimented on him. Now his cover was blown, judging by the looks Karin, Juri, and Yun was giving him. He thought he might have gotten a friendly rivalry or two out of this, now they look like they might not even trust him enough to even be in the same room.

"See, this is why he pays Vega more than you," Huang said, his tone cold. "You could never keep your mouth shut long enough, now I have to shut you down." His eyes glowed as he shot forward with speeds unseen in him before. Balrog swung only to hit air. He blinked before he saw stars. Huang had ducked and launched a powerful kick to his chin. **"Bao de Yueliang!"** He then leap up to the rising man to deliver four crushing blows that juggled him, before kicking him down on the ground. His body flopped only to have Huang double foot stomp his head, with his arms crossed, reminisce of the Shadow Law leader before flipping off him. "Be grateful for my mercy…" he intoned coldly.

As the other three teens stared at him confused and shocked at the brutality of that attack, several people came into the arena; two of them being Juri's Parents. Gen and Yang went over to speak to Yun, while Karin's butlers fussed over the girl annoyed. Charlie, Chun Li, and several officers went to where Huang and Balrog were. Huang had his foot on the unconscious man's head, and Charlie and Chun Li could literally feel the waves a displeasure coming off him.

"Huang…are you okay?" Chun Li asked him concerned.

"I want to leave a message for Balrog, officers," Huang said ignoring his sister. "Tell him if he tries to escape, I'm going to hunt him down and make steaks out of the idiot bull."

"Huang?" Chun Li tried again. He turned to her, his eyes open, and she could see the pain in his eyes. Something was hurting him emotionally.

"…May I go back to the hotel, sis?" Huang asked softly. Her heart broke slightly. She knew it's only been a month since she met him, but from what she knew, he was usually cheerful, if not snarky towards them. Seeing him look hurt and depressed didn't seem right.

"…Sure…I'll see you there," Chun Li replied with a soft smile. Huang nodded and to everyone surprise, he disappeared in a flash of purple.

"Wow I didn't know he could do that…" Charlie said scratching his head.

"Miss Xiang," Chun Li turned to Karin. "I have a question for you."

"What is it?" She asked as she saw several cops drag the criminals out, Balrog included. He wasn't moving and he was slightly breathing. Whatever Huang did to him, it was brutal. He would be in the hospital for a while.

"Balrog called Huang a clone," Karin said causing Charlie and Chun Li to freeze. Gen, Yun, Yang, Karin's butlers, Juri and her family, Zangief, and Eagle turned to the two Interpol agents. "What did he mean by that?"

'_So that was bothering the kid…'_ Charlie thought upset. There were times Huang would act like an adult their age. Those long bouts of maturity made Charlie forget that he was a kid, much to Huang's dismay. Balrog's callous comment normally wouldn't have bothered the kid, but judging by his hurt expression, Charlie guessed he wanted to be normal and have friends. He looked at Yun, Yang, Juri, and Karin, and sighed. _'Damn it Balrog. Better be glad he got to you first.'_

Chun Li sighed as well. It was going to get out eventually, they all knew that. But she hoped what she was about to do was the right decision; "Shadow Law somehow acquired my DNA and made Huang. He was supposed to be Shadow Law's infiltration and assassination specialist working under their top Assassin. The problem was that while some of the programming and a lot of the training stuck, they could not brainwash him. He had a mind of his own, a highly intelligent mind. He wanted nothing to do with Shadow Law at first, but he wanted to stop them from making more of him."

Charlie picked up from there, "Chun Li adopted him, and accepted him as her own brother and he was grateful for that. She helped him find his own identity and forge a new existence. And from what he did to Balrog," Said man was going away on a stretcher. "He hates the fact that he was made, not born. He hates the fact that he was created by a mad man for whatever purposes. I think what really hurt him today was that his secret got out and he felt like he actually made friends."

"Are you saying that he thinks we think less of him because what he is?" Karin asked shocked.

"I thought he was a little crazy at first," Yun said frowning. "But he seems like a really cool guy."

Gen chuckled humorlessly, "First impressions are key, Yun, but that does not hide the shame he feels whenever he sees all of you." They all turned to the aging martial artist. "When he looks at you all, he sees what he doesn't have. You have mothers and fathers that gave birth to you. What he has is test-tubes and lab equipment."

Zangief growled at that. "It does not matter where you come from. Actions speak louder than words."

"And he's proven that he wants to help against Shadow Law and protect people," Eagle added his own two cents. Juri looked at her parents before turning to Chun Li

"Where is your hotel?" Juri asked looking at Chun Li.

"Juri," Her father began.

"He routed a threat to your life, father," Juri said looking at the man. "He put his own life on the line for yours."

"It's true," Charlie said nodding. "We got the Intel; he planned the entire thing down to the last detail. What he didn't plan on what Balrog running his mouth."

"He said he was in India," Juri added. "When you guys heard about the plot and came all the way to here to stop it. So yes, father, I'm going to see him, and I'm going to tell him that I want to be his friend."

"As shall I," Karin said nodding as well.

"Lady Karin, I must protest," Karin turned to her butler, a portly man name Ishizaki. "That boy could be dangerous to you."

"Ishizaki," Karin said glaring at the man. "Balrog wanted to kidnap me as well and judging by their fight, I will freely admit that he was stronger than me. He saved my life, if indirectly, and I owe him a debt. I will see him tonight as he has offered to assist me with issues with Shadow Law as well. As for dangerous," She looked at Chun Li. "I'm sure Ms. Xiang can corral her brother."

"He's actually a big softy," Chun said with a smile, glad that the girls were being sensible. "And yes, I can stop him from doing anything inappropriate. Knowing him though, he might be sulking and depressed." She turned to Yang and Yun. "How about you two?"

"Give him my regards," Yun replied. "I'm not too keen on this mushy stuff. Just tell him to stay cool and I'll have my fight with him later."

"And my rematch." Yang added with a grin.

::::

Huang shuddered as he leaned against the tiles of the shower. He had teleported into Chun Li's room, stripped himself of his clothes, and jumped into the shower. He didn't know what came over him. He was older than he looked. He didn't cry anymore, not like this. Was the thought of people hating him because he was a clone that harsh of a reality for him? He looked at his hands. He was a weapon. A weapon created by Bison. But he wanted to be more. Suddenly he felt an oppressive force invade his mind. It was like someone was grasping his brain with their bare hands.

"_**Look at you, sniveling like a scared little boy,"**_ a voice sneered in his mind.

"W-Who are-"

"_**You know who I am…say my name…"**_ the voice purred darkly.

"…Master Bison…" was his immediate response.

"_**You haven't forgotten who you belong to, Siranaq."**_ Bison replied smugly.

"My name is Huang Li," Huang retorted angrily.

"_**Your name is Siranaq and you will watch your tone with me, boy!**_**"** Bison snapped causing Huang to shiver.

"M-Many apologies Master…" He replied automatically.

"_**Watch your tone with me in the future. As such, I have deemed to assist you…somewhat,"**_ Bison said calmly. _**"I do not know why the programming failed, but it seems as though you can generate a large amount of Psycho Energy. Learn how to control that power, less you wish to explode like a nuclear bomb. As that blasted cop about Ki control techniques. The same will apply to Psycho Energy."**_

"As you command, Master."

"_**Good. Now for what Balrog said. It is true, you are a clone,"**_ Bison explained. _**"But the process requires the body to be grown, not stitched together like a Frankenstein monster. You were born, Project Siranaq. You will live, you will age, and you will die…for me of course."**_

"Master…why are you telling me this? Aren't I…a weapon?"

"_**Make no mistake about what you are. When I finally retrieve you, you will serve me. But as of right now, in your emotional state, you would destroy yourself. You may be a weapon, but you are alive and you have a soul."**_

The force went away and Huang shivered. It wasn't from the water which ran cold by then. It was because his mind was invaded by Bison. He realized then and there that he could subjugate him if need be.

And the cruel irony was that he couldn't help but take comfort in the madman's words.

::::

Chun Li opened the door to her room as she, Juri, and Karin entered. They heard the shower running, but no sounds from it.

"_He must be taking a shower to take his mind off what happened.' _They all thought. They all sat down on the beds and Chun Li asked how they did during the tournament.

She was surprised at how Huang acted. _'He didn't watch them fight because he already knew Juri's and Yun's style. And I wouldn't put it past him to already know Karin's as well. But his reasoning was weird' _Chun thought confused. _'He wanted to be surprised?'_

Suddenly they heard him yell, "DAMN IT!"

"Huang are you okay?" Chun called.

"No! I am not okay! Our favorite maniac just flexed his already annoyingly long list of powers on me," Huang said he came out of the bathroom, a towel around his waist and another on his head. He blinked at the slightly blushing faces of Juri and Karin. "Huh…didn't know we had guests."

"Wow, if I didn't know you were a boy, I would've thought you were a flat chested girl," Juri commented.

Huang eye twitched. "What do I have to do to let people know I'm a guy damn it, flash my wang?"

Chun Li snickered while Karin grumbled at his vulgar words. "You don't have the guts," Chun Li said teasingly. Huang gave Chun a look that said 'you really want to try me today?' Her eyes widen as he flicked his towel, causing it drop, displaying his member in front of Karin and Juri. They both froze. And then they looked down.

"Okay," Juri said impressed, her face bright red. "Why is that the only manly thing about your body?" She asked.

"Because M-mm…" He seemed to stop himself from saying something, which caused them to look at him. His eye was twitching. "Because that bastard wanted an assassin that could double as a high end escort."

"Huang," Chun Li said getting his attention. Karin was still looking at his junk. "Say Bison."

"…I don't wanna…" Huang muttered.

"Huang…" Chun Growled.

"Look! I can't say his name any more because he psychically fucked with my mind while I was wallowing in despair!" Huang admitted annoyed.

"Say. His. Name." Chun Li growled.

"Alright! Master Bison! I can't say just…grrr. His name anymore, it actually HURTS to," He growled back, his eyes crackling with power, causing Chun Li to back off. She could tell he was more pissed than normal, and the fact that he could use that weird energy, she didn't need him going off. "I need to find Dhalsim and hopefully he can help me!"

"Can you find some pants first?" Karin asked still looking at his penis.

"You can take a picture, it'll last longer," Huang muttered. He blinked as he heard a click. Both girls had taken out their phones and took a picture. "I WAS JOKING!" Chun Li fell back on her bed laughing.

"Can I get one erect?" Juri asked with an innocent smile.

"Sorry I can't perform on command, I need incentive," Huang said as he went to turned to find some boxers. He yelped as a pair of hands grabbed his shoulder and tossed him onto the bed. "You told me to find pants! Why am I on the bed?!" Chun Li had gotten up from her bed, snickering. "Sis? Where are you going?" He asked nervously

"I need to talk to Charlie for a bit," She said with a grin. "I won't be back for thirty to fifty minutes." Huang's eyes widen as she left the room.

Huang looked at the two girls who had a glint in their eyes. "Uh…hi ladies…boy it's been one of those days huh?"

"We heard about your story," Karin said holding him down. "And we both decided we don't care."

"Your plan not only protected us," Juri said with a smirk. "But my family as well."

"And we decided to reward you." Karin finished. He did not like the looks in their eyes.

"Can this reward be a thank you and we can hang out again later?" He asked hopefully.

"She also mentioned that you have the skills of a male escort." Juri said with a blush on her face.

"What?" Huang deadpanned. "Out of all the skills she could have mentioned to you, she mentions the seduction part of my programming why?"

"Because you're stressed and we're stressed from today," Juri replied cheerfully. "And it's not like we're all virgins here. What's a little heated passion between friends?"

"But why me?" Huang asked confused.

"Why not?" Juri countered.

'_I could write a dissertation WHY NOT' _Huang thought angrily. "Because if both of your father's find out, they'll have my balls." Huang squeaked as Karin's hand grabbed his.

"Well they're ours for the night," Karin said smirking. "Chun Li said you were the best at this."

"Did she really admit to our incestuous flings to you two?!" Huang questioned shocked.

"You're a clone of her right?" Karin asked. Huang nodded.

"Then it's more like masturbation if you really think about it," Juri finished while Huang groaned.

"I really hope this doesn't bite me in the ass," Huang muttered as he pulled Juri into a kiss.

Huang got no sleep that night; Juri and Karin left very refreshed and very happy.

::::

The next day found Huang, Chun Li, and Charlie on a plane. Huang was wearing a hoodie and sun glasses, and he was slumped over. Chun Li giggled at him while Charlie stared at him. "What happened THIS time?"

"Someone," Huang said glaring at Chun Li. "Let slip that part of my programming included high end male escort services and Juri and Karin were very curious. I just wanted friends and now I have two girlfriends."

Charlie gawked. "What?"

"Yeah, they said I can't sleep with another woman, I'm theirs. You don't own Huang Li by the way, you only rent him." Huang blinked at his own words _'I have the oddest sense of Dijon mustard.' _

"Kid, the strangest things happen to you," Charlie said shaking his head amused.

"Speaking of you Charlie, pay up." Charlie blinked. "Oh you thought that my little breakdown and everything that's happened would make me forget? Where's the twenty you owe me?"

Chun snorted as Charlie grumbled and reached for his wallet. "I can't believe you remembered."

"I remember a lot of things," Huang said receiving the twenty spot.

"Except your real name," Charlie shot back.

"Actually…" Chun and Charlie looked at his serious face. "…I've stop caring about that. I…accepted that the guy I used to be is dead. His story ended and mine is just beginning."

Chun Li smile sadly. "That must have been hard for you to accept."

"It was, and then Vega kissed me." Huang muttered annoyed. "I think I saw more action in this week alone than I ever did as…you know."

"Yeah well, rest up. Next stop, back to India." Charlie said with a grin.

"Banzai," Huang said throwing his hands up bored. His arms flopped "I swear though, that shit doesn't make sense…" They heard him mutter as he sunk into his chair to get comfortable. "Getting laid by two hot chicks and them declaring that I'm theirs after meeting them earlier that day and then have sex? That shit should only happen in hentai…"

-End of Chapter 3-


End file.
